Family Is Who You Choose It To Be
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: The Mercer Boys Get Another Family Member, A Sister. But When Her Past Comes Back Into Her Life, She Doesn't Know How To Open Up To Her Brothers. Which Family Will She Choose? I Only Own Holly Mercer!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Is Who You Choose It To Be**

Chapter 1- Meeting Holly

Holly looked out of the window at the passing traffic and the people, her case worker was trying to explain what was happening today but Holly wasn't paying any attention. It was always the same speech every time she went to a new foster home. But this one was different.

"Holly are you listening to me?" her case worker parked the car and turned in her seat, Holly turned to look at her "huh", she sighed "I know this is a big change for you Holly, this time it is different. Ms. Mercer isn't fostering you, she has adopted you. This will be your permanent home."

Holly's eyes widen and she was now more scared than before. Her case worker opened the door "You will like it here Holly, I promise" they slowly walked to the front door. A few seconds later they were inside the house.

"Holly this is Evelyn Mercer, she will be looking after you from now on" Laura her case worker introduced them, Evelyn smiled "Hello Holly" Holly very faintly replied to her. Evelyn just smiled; the others had been just the same when she saved them.

The boys soon walked into the family room, Holly wanted to run and hide. Evelyn noticed the look on her face and knew what she was thinking "it's okay Holly, these are my boys, and I guess they are now your brothers" Holly was still scared. "Holly this is my oldest Bobby, then Jeremiah" Evelyn let Holly digest everything before she carried on.

"Hi Holly" Jeremiah was the first to talk to her, Holly faintly smiled at him, she was still scared. Evelyn smiled "my third oldest Angel and my youngest Jack well I guess now he is my youngest son"

Laura left them to get to know each other; she said she would be back at the end of the week to check in. Evelyn shut the door and walked back to them all. "Welcome to your new home Holly, I'll show you to your new room" Evelyn showed Holly upstairs, she had a small room but Holly didn't care. "Wow" Evelyn smiled "you like it" Holly nodded "I slept on the floor at my last place"

Evelyn sat on the bed "I know the boys look scary but they are big softies really, Bobby is 18, Jeremiah is 15, Angel is 13 and Jack is 11" Holly nodded "what if they don't like me?" Evelyn hugged her "They have all said that to me when they first came to me, and now I can't imagine them without each other"

Evelyn left Holly to get unpacked and settled, Holly looked around her new room, she looked out of the window, and she had a view. She heard a faint knock and turned around, she saw all the boys standing in the doorway.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay" Holly looked at Jeremiah, she thought he would be the only one to speak to her, she didn't mind. He seemed the nice out and the less scary.

"So how old are you?" Jack asked her as he sat on her bed "I I'm 8" Holly was shocked that they were interested in her; she thought that Evelyn had put them up to it. "You don't have to be nice to me". Jack looked at his brothers and it was Bobby who spoke "Whether you like it or not Holly, you are a Mercer. You are one of us and we look out for each other" Holly slowly nodded. "So you can talk to us, if something is wrong or if you just wanna talk" Jeremiah added.

Holly nodded, she had left a photo on her bed, Angel picked it up and looked at it "is this your mom?" Holly nodded, he could tell she was worried that he might take it or damage it. "She looks like you" Holly smiled "thanks".

Evelyn could hear them from the stairs, she was proud of her boys. They were making Holly feel welcome and part of the family; she had raised them right after everything that they had been through.

Evelyn had to run some errands, she told the boys to behave, as soon as Evelyn was out the door, Angel and Jeremiah started arguing and then they started fighting. Bobby was commentating on them; Jack was trying to find something good on TV. Holly slowly walked into the family room.

Angel and Jeremiah didn't notice her, Jack saw her, and he smiled and patted the space in between him and Bobby. Holly sat down in between them, Bobby smiled. He hadn't always worried about his brothers that much because they could take care of themselves and Jack was slowly getting there but he knew having Holly around would be different. He didn't mind she was a Mercer now and if anyone messed with her, they would have to deal with them.

Will Holly Warm Up To The Boys?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Is Who You Choose It To Be**

Chapter 2- The Accident

Holly had been living with Evelyn and the boys for 5 months now; she was coming out of her protective shell. She was interacting more with the boys. Evelyn was happy that she was making this progress, it took the boys at least a year to get to the stage she was at now but it took Jack longer.

A heavy snow storm had hit Detroit, Holly looked out of her window, at her last homes, they hadn't been allowed outside in the snow. The families had been picky about mess, noise and other things; that children liked to do.

Holly heard someone walk into her room; she had already learnt that no one knocked in the house unless it was Evelyn. She turned around and saw Jeremiah standing there "you going to come out with us?" Holly was confused "at my other homes we weren't allowed"

Jeremiah held up a spare scarf and gloves "Ma lets us as long as we come inside if we feel too cold or if it starts heavily snowing again" Holly put on a warm sweater and placed the scarf and gloves that Jeremiah had handed to her.

She sat on the stairs and put her snow boots on and her jacket, Evelyn made sure that they were all dressed properly before they went out including Bobby. "Now look out for Jackie and Holly okay" the older boys nodded.

Holly slowly followed the boys out of the front door and to the park where neighbourhood snowball fights took place. The boys already had worked out who Holly's favourite brother was. If she needed someone to talk to and Evelyn wasn't around then she went to Jeremiah.

If Holly wanted to hang out with someone then she would go to Jack. If she was in massive trouble and needed help she went to Bobby and for Angel she went to him when she wanted a hug because she said he gave the best hugs. Angel didn't care when it came to his family, he would do anything for them just like the others would.

They reached the park, Jack and Holly sat on a snow covered bench and watched the snowball fight take place, Bobby didn't want Holly taking part and getting hurt and Jack said he would keep her company. "Do you think Evelyn will ever take me back?" Jack looked at her "No, she's adopted you, it means you are a part of our family, no one is taking you back" Holly nodded then Jack added "is that why you haven't fully unpacked your things" Holly looked at her snow covered boots and nodded.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder "we'll do it when we get back and if you want we can decorate your room to make it homier" Holly smiled "thanks Jack" Half an hour had passed since they left the house, they had decided they would go back and maybe have a sibling snowball fight. They all walked back, Jack told them about what Holly had asked and told him. Angel picked her up "You're not leaving this house until your married and then we'll see" they all laughed. They walked round the back of the house. Of course it was every Mercer for themselves.

Jeremiah put a snowball in Bobby's hood which he then placed over Bobby's head, "Oh you will pay for that Jerry" Jeremiah just laughed which made Holly giggle. Bobby heard her and turned his attention to her "oh the little one thinks it's funny" Bobby threw a snowball gently at her.

Angel had other ideas for his brothers, he placed some water on the path and it froze. He was going to get one of them to chase him then of course they would slip and fall over. He had forgotten one tiny detail; Holly.

They were all running around the back yard throwing snow balls at each other. Jack crept over to where Holly was hiding and threw a snowball at her and it her head "you okay Hols?" Holly just shook the snow off her; her reply to Jack was throwing a snowball at him.

Evelyn watched her children from the back door, she saw the path that looked very slippery, and she opened the back door to warn them "Stay away from the path!" Holly looked at her brothers "I'm getting cold" they stopped throwing snowballs so that Holly could get inside. But Holly was at the bottom of the yard and she had to walk on the path to get to the back door.

She walked on it and slipped; she landed face first and banged her head on the concrete. The boys ran over to her, Bobby turned her over and carefully picked her up and carried her inside.

Jeremiah removed her coat and other out-door items, Bobby lied her down on the couch. Evelyn hurried over with a first aid kit. Holly opened her eyes "Owww my head" Evelyn placed a warm wash cloth over her head where Holly had a graze.

"Can you tell me your name?" Evelyn asked Holly, the boys looked confused then Jeremiah piped up "in case she has a concussion. Holly looked at Evelyn "Hol Holly Mercer" the boys might have been macho tough guys but when Holly said that her last name was Mercer they kind of smiled. She felt like she was part of their family.

Evelyn went to get hot chocolate for everyone. Everyone sat down, Bobby sat down on the couch; he had cushion on his lap and Holly's head and Jack who was sitting at the other end had Holly's feet on his lap.

"Is anyone going to confess about the path?" Evelyn asked her boys as she handed out the hot chocolate. "Sorry Ma it was meant for the guys, I forgot that Holly was out running around with us" Angel looked at Holly "I'm sorry Hols"

Holly smiled "it's okay Angel, it was an accident" Evelyn sat down with them "I got a very interesting phone call from school a few minutes ago"

Bobby knew he was safe, Angel looked at Jeremiah and Jack looked at Holly.

Which Mercer Child Is In Trouble?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Is Who You Choose It To Be**

Chapter 3- Bullies

Evelyn sat down with them "I got a very interesting phone call from school a few minutes ago"

Bobby knew he was safe, Angel looked at Jeremiah and Jack looked at Holly. Bobby smirked "for once I'm not the one in trouble" Jeremiah couldn't remember doing anything wrong "I don't remembering doing anything wrong" Angel nodded "yeah me either" everyone's attention went to a very quiet Jack and Holly.

They couldn't believe it, Evelyn sighed "You have to apologize to them when you go back to school" Jack looked at her "No way" Bobby looked at his little brother "Jack what did you do this time? Your 11 for Christ sake, how much trouble could you get into?" "I punched 2 boys in the face" Evelyn left the room she didn't wanna hear any more of their conversation.

"The reason behind it is…" Angel pressed on; he also wanted to know why Jack would punch 2 boys in the face. "They were picking on Holly" everyone's attention turned to Holly who was still lying across Bobby and Jack. Jeremiah looked at them "what do you mean they were picking on Holly?" Jeremiah looked at his little sister "Hols do you have a bully problem?" Holly felt all their eyes on her "kinda but they stopped when Jack punched them"

"Why didn't you tell us?" they all seemed to say at once, Holly played with her sweatshirt "I don't know" Bobby put his arm over her "IF there is a next time, tell us and we'll sort it out" Holly nodded.

She finally felt at home, she felt like they cared about her and it was true they did care. Holly went to lie down in her room as the boys started to play video games, Jack joined her.

"Jack can I ask you something?" Jack looked at her "it's nothing bad" Holly stated in case he got mad. "Sure ask me" Holly faintly smiled "why does Bobby call you Cracker Jack?"

Jack smiled remembering when Bobby gave him the nickname "because my first month here, I wouldn't eat anything but crackers. Ma said I would end up turning into a cracker one day and Bobby came up with the nickname Cracker Jack"

Since that day the word was out that if you messed with Holly Mercer, you were signing your own death warrant.

Bobby was now 23, Jeremiah was 20, Angel was 18, Jack was 16 and Holly was 13.

The alarm clock rang out through her bedroom; Holly woke up and heard fighting already. Angel and Jeremiah were fighting over who was going to have their shower first.

Holly opened her bedroom door and saw them fighting; she went over to stop them before they woke Bobby up.

"Guys sshh, it's too early for this, Jerry you go first because Angel went first yesterday" Holly yawned and heard Jack moaning at his alarm clock ringing out. Jeremiah went into the bathroom; Angel put Holly over his shoulder and carried her downstairs for breakfast.

Evelyn was making breakfast for everyone, she saw Angel walk into the kitchen "Morning Angel" Angel turned around and Evelyn saw Holly "Good morning Holly" "Morning ma" they both said as Angel put Holly down gently. She placed their breakfast in front of them then Angel went and took his turn in the bathroom.

Jack joined Holly and Evelyn in the kitchen "are you wearing Bobby's sweatshirt?" Holly nodded "he said I could, is Bobby up yet?" Jack shrugged "I wouldn't count on it, why?" Holly went back to her breakfast "no reason".

Holly and Jack went upstairs, Bobby was coming out of his room, "ahh speak of the devil and it shall appear" Holly giggled, Bobby just looked at Jack "hey fairy"

Jack flipped him off "Hols was asking if you were up yet" Bobby looked at Holly sheepishly went into her room; Bobby grabbed her wrist before she could get into her room "what's going on sis?" Holly smiled "Nothing, cause Jerry and Angel were fighting I didn't want them to wake you up"

Bobby could see right through her lie "Bull" he gently pushed her into Jack's bedroom "Jer, Ang Mercer meeting" they came into Jack's room, Holly sat on Jack's bed and watched them all. "Take the sweatshirt off Holly" Bobby said ready to take it off her himself.

Holly knew that he would take it off himself and that would only make him angrier. Holly slowly took off the sweatshirt. Holly had bruises up her arms where someone had grabbed and it looked like restrained her. Jeremiah was the first to speak, Bobby and Angel were too angry, "what happened Holly?"

Holly looked around at everyone, she felt like she was a little kid again "er erm m my dad found me" Jack put his arm around Holly and she cried into his chest. When they got old enough Evelyn trusted them to be told about the others so that if their past did come back then the boys could look out of each other better.

The boys had already been told about Holly's past which mainly revolved around her dad.

What Will The Mercer Boys Do?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Is Who You Choose It To Be**

Chapter 4- Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was a day away, Evelyn was going to make it the best they ever had, just like the years before Holly helped Evelyn get everything and everyone organised.

Evelyn had to go into work for a few hours, she left Bobby in charge. Jack was sitting on his bed strumming on his guitar; Angel and Jeremiah were playing a video game. Bobby was happily watching his others brothers trying to stay calm and not beat each other up.

Holly was in the kitchen waiting for the cookies to cool down so she could decorate them and eat them before her brothers got to them. That was all about to change when there was a knock at the door.

Everyone heard it, "Someone get the door" Bobby yelled from the living room, Holly walked to the door "I'll get it lazy butt" Bobby flashed a grin at her.

Holly unlocked the door and opened it; she just froze at the person standing in front of her. "I finally found you Holly" Holly couldn't move, she was just frozen. "I told you they couldn't keep us apart"

Holly snapped back into reality when she heard Angel ask who it was. That's when Holly replied "BOBBY!" Bobby got up and went to the door and saw a man standing there.

Bobby placed his arms around Holly protectively "who are you" the man smiled "I'm Andrew, Holly's father" Angel, Jeremiah and Jack had now appeared behind them. Holly managed to slip out of Bobby's arms and stand behind them all. She felt a hand hold hers; she knew straight away it was Jack.

Bobby felt Angel pass him a hockey stick "You're her father" Andrew nodded, "She doesn't look too happy to see you" Andrew tried to laugh it off "the courts made me out to be a horrible person" Holly squeezed Jack's hand "its okay Hols" Bobby could tell Holly was scared of his man "Jack take Holly upstairs and lock the door"

The two of them disappeared, Bobby turned his attention back to Andrew, "You aren't taking her" Andrew looked at him "why the hell not?" "There is a reason why she is here, why she got taken away from you" Andrew looked at Jeremiah who had spoken up.

Angel then remembered the bruises and marks that Holly had shown them a few days ago. "I don't like it when people hurt my siblings especially my sister" Andrew just looked at Angel "Siblings? She isn't your sister" Bobby wracked Andrew behind the knees with the hockey stick "As long as her last name is Mercer then yea she is our sister"

Andrew was lying in the snow holding his knees "You psycho" "If I were you, I'd leave while you still can and if you ever try and contact her again, you won't be walking afterwards" Bobby placed his foot over Andrew's neck.

Andrew quickly got up off the ground and ran off, the boys quickly went back inside the house and upstairs to Jack's room. They knocked on the door "C'mon fairy open up" they heard the door unlock.

They all sat in Jack's room talking about what was going to happen next, Jack and Jeremiah were sitting on his bed, Angel was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. Bobby was sitting on the chair in the room with a scared Holly on his lap.

"We have to tell ma" Jeremiah told them, they nodded in agreement "wha what if she sends me away?" Bobby looked down at Holly "She won't Holly; you are one of us now" they stayed in Jack's room just talking and chilling.

Evelyn arrived home and found them all in Jacks room "what's going on everyone?" Evelyn noticed that Holly was on Bobby's lap "okay someone tell me what happened" Angel looked up at her "Holly's father came to the house" Evelyn gasped "I is she okay?" Bobby looked down; Holly had fallen asleep in his arms. "Yeah just a little scared, but we took care of him ma"

Evelyn smiled "My boys, what would I do without you guys, I think Thanksgiving is going to be great tomorrow" they all nodded with agreement.

Holly woke up and looked at her alarm clock and it read 5am, she had slept through dinner and most of the day before. She left her room and went into the room next to hers which was Jacks room. She climbed into Jacks bed. He felt her join him so he moved over for her.

Holly was worried about what would happen when everyone left home. She would feel lonely but she would always have Cracker Jack. Jack woke up a few hours later to the smell of food, he then remembered Holly was in his bed "C'mon Hols wakey wakey" Jack helped her downstairs because she was half asleep. "Morning you guys, happy Thanksgiving" Jack placed Holly on the couch next to Angel "Happy Thanksgiving ma, Holly's still sleepy"

Evelyn got the food ready for everyone, Angel was fighting with Jeremiah and as always Bobby was commentating on them. Holly was now awake, she was using Jacks arm as a pillow and she was chewing on the sleeve of the sweatshirt. Holly may have looked 13 but she was feeling like a little kid again after seeing her father after all those years.

Evelyn placed the food on the table "okay, food is ready everyone", they all got up and took their places around the table. Holly sat in between Bobby and Angel and opposite Jack. They said grace then started to enjoy their dinner.

Holly smiled "Thanks for yesterday guys" they all smiled, Evelyn smiled at them all "No one will ever hurt you again Holly, not while you have these boys watching your back"

Will Andrew Ever Come Back?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Is Who You Choose It To Be**

Chapter 5: And Then There Was 2

Holly just sat on the stairs; she couldn't believe what she had just been told. She knew this day was going to happen but she didn't realise it was happening so soon. Bobby was now 25, Jeremiah was 23, Angel was 21, Jack was 19 and Holly was 16.

Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel had all broken the bad news to everyone that in a few days they would be moving out of their family home and become real men and moving on with their own lives. Holly felt her heart break into a million pieces. She was losing her big brothers.

First she thought they were being selfish, then she realised that they had to move out one day and she would be alone and stand on her own two feet. But for now she still had Jack.

Evelyn was talking to each of the 3 older boys. To make sure they knew what they were doing and where they were going to stay. She also reminded them that this would always be their home and they could come home anytime they liked no questions asked.

They all hugged Evelyn, Evelyn smiled "My boys, going out on their own" the 3 boys walked towards the stairs and saw a tearstained Holly. Angel went to hug her but she dodged out of the way of his arms and bolted for her bedroom door.

Jeremiah sighed "I guess she isn't too thrilled about us moving out" Angel just looked at him "You think" Bobby looked at them "Stop we need to sort things out before we leave otherwise she may hate us"

The 3 of them walked into her room, of course no one knocked. They sat on her bed with her. Holly wouldn't look at any of them. "Fairy get in here" Jack heard Bobby shout. Jack walked into Holly's room and saw the tearstained Holly.

"What happened?" Jack was concerned about Holly. "She's upset that we are moving out" Jack nodded "I was too to begin with Holly but then I realised I will be the oldest one here" Holly faintly smiled "But I'll still be the youngest and what if everything starts up again" Angel finally managed to hug her "We aren't all leaving Detroit" Angel pointed to Jeremiah "Jerry is just moving a few blocks away" Holly nodded. Jack smiled "I'll still be here Hols to annoy you"

Holly let out a little giggle. They all smiled. "Don't hate us Hols, it had to happen one day. I know we are all going at the same time but we will always come and visit" Holly looked at Bobby trying to believe him but she didn't.

Moving day arrived, Holly looked around the bedrooms. Angel's was kind of empty, Jeremiah's was completely empty and Bobby's, his room still had all of his stuff in it. He was only taking a few things with him.

Holly sat on Bobby's bed and just looked around the room. Jack leant against the door frame "We could always move you into one of their bedrooms" Holly looked up at him "no it's okay, they will need their rooms when or if they come back" Jack hugged her "You still have me Holly and I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

Evelyn walked into the room "C'mon on you two it's time to say goodbye" the 3 of them walked downstairs. Holly made it half way down before she started to cry. Angel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head "it's okay Hols, I'll be back for a visit in a few months" Holly nodded.

Jeremiah hugged her "I live a few blocks away, me and Camille will have you guys over when we've settled in and you can always visit Holly" Holly smiled and nodded. Camille had been welcomed into the family with open arms. The plus side was that she got on well with Holly and even referred to Holly as her own sister.

Next it was Bobby; Holly knew the moment he left Detroit her whole life would come crashing down around her. She knew her bully problem would start again and she had a feeling that her father would reappear. Bobby hugged her "I'm only a phone call away Hols and IF anything happens call me and I'll come back and straighten it all out."

Holly nodded and just held on to him, and then it happened. The 3 older boys left. Holly just wrapped her arms around Jack and cried into him. Jack held her "shh it's okay Hols, I'm still here and I can annoy you just as much as they did" Holly laughed and held on to him "I would like that" Evelyn smiled "It will be your time soon both of you"

Jack smiled "I'll let you call me fairy" Holly looked up at him "No that was Bobby's thing, to me you will always be Jackie" Jack laughed "thank god, I always hated that nickname and cracker Jack"

The 2 of them went back upstairs and looked once again at all the bedrooms that used to be occupied by their brothers. Holly looked at Jack and said sadly "and then there were 2"

Will Holly's father reappear?

Will The Boys Come Back Home?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
